


Most Unconventional

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: 2018-08-05Starfleet is celebrating Christmas... shenanigans ensue!





	Most Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO completely the wrong season to write or post this... Maybe I'm just missing the winter cold, I'm constantly sweating round here guys it ain't pretty.
> 
> 2018-09-17  
> Special thanks to my beta reader [@miraculous-stardust](https://miraculous-stardust.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this! <3

Spock is standing under a spring of mistletoe, a faint look of curiosity on his face. He never understood why there are a lot of them in this time of the year, hung on hangar docs, doors in starfleet buildings, and, most importantly, in tactical places around the Enterprise.

Nyota told him that if he walks under one of the plants, he must stop, and appeared serious enough that Spock is willing to indulge her.

So here he stands, but- why? She never told him, and neither did McCoy when Spock asked him, which is unusual as the doctor usually prides himself in consistent knowledge of all earth customs.

His thoughts come to a halt when he hears footsteps and in the doorframe appears the Captain. Maybe he can explain this annual mistletoe occurance.

"Hello, Captain." he greets.

"Hey Spock, why are you...?" Kirk trails off when his eyes raise to the mistletoe hung on the ceiling.

Spock's eyes follow his. "Uhura told me to stop if I found myself walking under this," he nods at the little plant. "She did not tell me why, and neither did the Doctor, so I was wondering if you could answer me."

Jim rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, mumbling something under his breath that Spock doesn't understand. "It's just mistletoe, Spock" he says at last looking at the Vulcan, his arms crossed over his chest defensively.

Spock keeps looking at him stoically. "Yes, Captain, I am aware of the term for this terran plant. But why would lieutenant Uhura tell me not to move?"

Jim sighs. Spock, while feigning indifference over just about everything, is incredibly stubborn- especially when it comes to finding the answer to a puzzle, and he will never see the end of this if the Vulcan doesn't get an answer.

"Well, there is a terran holiday tradition, for Christmas" he starts fiddling with the sleeves of his uniform nervously.

"When someone walks under it, the tradition says that they should be kissed." he finishes, looking to the side to avoid Spock's eyes. While he knows that Vulcan's telepathic powers are bound to touch, he still sometimes feels as if Spock could see right through him and his bullshit simply by looking into his eyes.

"I- see." the Vulcan says. Nothing more, nothing less. Silence grows between them, Jim still not looking at Spock, when he finally says "Yeah..."

Another silence. This time it is Spock who breaks it. "What does human tradition suggest to happen if I fail to get kissed?"

Jim breathes a nervous chuckle and looks at him. "I really don't know Spock, but probably bad luck or something"

Spock tilts his head. "I do not see the logic behind this"

Jim just nods, then shakes his head and makes to turn away. "After what we've been through, a bit of bad luck won't make anything worse, I guess" he mumbles.

"Wait," Spock calls out.

Jim freezes and turns back around, slowly. 

"I..." Spock appears to be at a loss for words.

"I didn't think you believed in most terran- or any- superstitions?" he decides to ask, though from the aborted sentence it is quite clear that this is not what he first intended to say.

Jim shrugs. "Not most, no. And..." he sighs. "and to be honest, I don't believe in this one, either."

Still not quite looking at Spock, he lets him draw his own conclusions. 

He can see him thinking, the minute changes in his facial expressions undetectable for most humans, but Jim has known Spock for long enough. 

Then Spock takes a deep breath before speaking:

"Captain- _Jim-_  I feel it advisable to inform you that I would not be averse to kissing you- to avoid a however irrational spell of bad luck, or otherwise."

 

Jim can only stare at him in stupor.

"I hope that I have read your prior actions correct to say that you, too, would not be adverse to that?"

 

Jim's mouth opens.

And closes again.

He tries to think of something to say, but this time he doesn't even find enough brain capacity left to close his mouth again. That damn Vulcan broke him.

Spock is looking him deep into the eyes, and then the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

Extending two fingers of his hand, he lifts his right arm and motions Jim come closer.

 

Looking at him quite puzzled, Jim steps closer, raising an eyebrow.

"A Vulcan kiss" Spock answers the unspoken question. "As you know, we are a more private species than humans, and the level of intimacy with this gesture would be comparable to a kiss between humans. I assume it would therefore be enough to ward off any bad luck that might or might not occur due to neglecting to kiss under the mistletoe?" 

Jim blinks again, not quite knowing how to take this. So- Spock didn't really want to kiss him, he just saw an easy way out? But then he did say that this was the Vulcan way of actually kissing..."

His arm still raised and two fingers still extended, Spock tilts his head at Jim.

"Are you disappointed?"

"I- no, I mean- it really is a kiss to you?"

Spock smiles, sensing Jim's train of thoughts.

"The word kiss is, of course, simply the closest translation. But yes, it is a very intimate gesture shared only by Vulcan bondmates, or those who are romantically involved with each other"

"Alright then... If you want..." 

Hesitantly, Jim steps even closer until he is directly in front of Spock, slowly raising his fingers to touch Spock's.

And nothing could have prepared him for the effect of that simple touch.

In retrospect, Jim doesn't quite remember what he expected to happen, if anything- awkwardness maybe, or just something similar to shaking hands... but definitely not this.

At the first touch, there's a surge of what feels like electricity between their fingertips, hitting him hard.

And it's not just that- it also does feel freakishly intimate, standing in front of each other like this, despite them barely touching.

 

Jim hears a sharp intake of breath and looks up at Spock: the Vulcan has closed his eyes, breathing hard.

With a jolt, Jim remembers- and how could he ever have forgotten?- that Vulcans are touch telepaths.

"What do you feel?" he asks with a scratchy voice. 

Spock looks up, their eyes meet, and he hoarsely whispers: "You."

There's raw emotion in Spock's eyes, and Jim can't help it, he leans in for the human version of a kiss- only in the last fraction of a second does he remember that this might not be what Spock wants, and he stops with their faces only inches apart.

Spock closes the gap between their lips.

It is so _intense_ , way more than any kiss with another human Jim ever felt.

He gets why for Vulcans, the finger kiss is a more appropriate intimacy.

But it doesn't mean that he doesn't want even more of this, and badly so.

Spock entwins their still touching fingers, and it feels as if every nerve ending in Jim's body sings.

He opens his lips, tongue slipping past and asking for entrance between Spock's lips-

 

And they hastily jump apart as someone wolf-whistles behind them.

It's McCoy, leaning against the wall opposite to them and looking very _smug_.

"Well well well," he grins at them. "Now, isn't that precious? Honestly, you can thank me later- well, me and Uhura, gotta admit the mistletoe was her idea- but mostly you can thank me by _not_ getting any better acquainted with each other while standing in the middle of this corridor!"

Jim snorts out a laugh, trying and failing to hide behind his hand. Even Spock can't help a quick grin. Their eyes meet, and both smiles become softer.

The doctor facepalms. 

"Oh, my, gaaah- seriously! Guys, get a room!"

The two men gladly comply.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to, go check out my instagram @lilolilyraecosplays, I'm currently working on a B'Ellana Torres cosplay from StarTrek Voyager!


End file.
